Hells Bell
by Lady-Choas
Summary: A girl, covered in blood, appears at hogwarts, and is shouting Istarion has been attacked. What happend to the small magic school, and what's the fate of it's students?


Uhm, well this is not really my first story, but it is my first serious story.  
  
" " talking  
  
' ' thinking  
  
[ author notes ]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ different scene  
  
At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry everybody was in the great hall eating dinner peacefully until the sound of shattered glass was heard though the hall. A sheercng human form seemed to be falling through the enchanted ceiling, taking a few candles with it. The body crashed in front of the high table. The teachers and a lot of students were standing and taking their wands out. The person was obviously wounded but did seemed to be entangled with it's blood stained cloak. The person suddenly attempted to stand up and slowly managed to get a gip on the High table and got on it's feet. Various yelps and screams of surprise came from the students. Her face and arms were covered in bloody scratches and gashes. She was wearing an unfamiliar school uniform covered in blood.  
  
"By Merlin!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"Istarion." she said while gasping for air, "they.they attacked. "  
  
"Who did, my child?" said Dumbledore  
  
"The. the. deatheaters.you, you.must go.help them.please.." she said and finally passed out. The whole student body was making commotion. "Silence please" thundered the powerful voice of Dumbledore over the crowd. "Please retreat to your common rooms till further notice" he spoke to the students. "Severus, Minerva would you please follow me? Poppy take care of our guest while we're going to check on Istarion" aid Dumbledore while walking with long strides to the exit with Snape, McGonagall on his heals. "Albus, do you know were Istarion lies exactly?" asked Snape while walking next to the headmaster.  
  
"Yes, it lies on the border of Belgium, The Netherlands and Germany" answered Dumbledore. Snape nodding understanding. "I wonder how she managed to get there. " said Minerva. Once out of the protecting spells of the castle they apparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh" Valentina slowly opened her eyes. `headache headache headache` she chanted and cover her eyes with her hands. She slowly opened them once more. `by the goddess?` she silently panicked 'my glasses ?' she glanced at the bedside. No glasses. 'damn!...wait...I still have my lenses in!' She stared at the ceiling and noticed all the details. 'since when do I forget to put my lenses out?' she silently wondered. Even when she was severely drunk she always remembered to put her lenses out and in the proper place. She tried to see her new environment with the least passable movement. Her whole spine was hurting. Breathing felt painful. She was no longer wearing her school uniform but an white hospital dress.  
  
"Ah" she closed her eyes. 'where am I anyway? . oh yeah now I remember. this must be the medical wing. at Hogwarts.' A silent tear fell from her closed eyelids. 'why did they have to attack us? We were no possible threat to them!' more tears began to roll of her face. She covered her face with her hands. She silently noticed the scratches and gashes that were on the palms of her hand.  
  
"Finally awake Miss Lenders?" asked an unfamiliar voice. She opened her eyes and looked up to a stern looking women. 'Must be the school nurse' she thought. 'How does she know my name? .oh. never mind.'  
  
"I guess I am" she silently whispered the answer.  
  
"Good, I am Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, the headmaster would like to speak to you, do you think you have enough energy for that?" Madame Pomfrey asked kindly 'her voice doesn't suit her attitude' Valentina silently thought "Yes, of course" Her eyes drifting back on the ceiling and trying to see anything beyond the windows. It was a shame that a sunny Saturday morning had to start this way.  
  
She nodded and walked over to the door letting the headmaster in while telling him that he only had 15 minutes because her patient needed rest. 'that's the attitude were I was talking about' she half smiled to herself. She looked at the headmaster, the famous Albus Dumbledore. He looked a bit sad but had a friendly twinkle in is eyes 'let's get this over with' she sighed.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Lenders" She stared at him with confusion.  
  
"Why thank you." She said back politely.  
  
"I must say I am quite impressed and interested into how you got here Miss Lenders" He asked while taking out a sweet out of his robes. She stared into space for a minute before she answered.  
  
"And if I don wanna share my secret with you?" She told with an emotionless voice while staring the at the boring ceiling once more. "Than I would ask you to share the secret with me" He answered merrily. "And why would I like to share anything with you?" "Because I believe it's for your own safety" Her eyes turned to his face "I'm not in the mood for telling stories to an manipulative git" and glared at him.  
  
"Interesting" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes "Lemon drop?"  
  
She looked ridiculously at the sweet for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning away. "Could you then please tell me a bit more about yourself" he asked. She nodded feeling a bit more comfortable. She snorted. "Oh, okay" He smiled "Why don't I tell you something about me and you tell me something about you instead, deal?" After a short silence she agreed. "Why don't you first." Still not looking at him. "Oh, okay" He smiled "My name's Albus Dumbledore, I have a brother named Aberforth and a pet phoenix named Fawkes, and uhm, I used to be a Gryffendor , my field is transfiguration and I adore sweets" He said while popping another Lemon drop into his mouth.  
  
"My name's Valentina Lenders, I have an brother named Michel, I have a pet cat named Nior. My favourite classes are English and Magical Arts and Crafts. I love drawing and I like working on potions" she ended with an expressionless face.  
  
"So I take you as an artist. I always admired people that could draw or paint the most beautiful things, I myself really don't have any talent for it" said Dumbledore with a wink. She glaced at him before looking to the ceiling again.  
  
"Are there any survivors?" she asked suddenly. Dumbledore face changed into a very serous expression and the twinkle in his eyes seem to have disappeared.  
  
"When we arrived" he began slowly "many was already lost." Valentina's chin trembled while tears were leaking out of her eyes" But thanks to you, we managed to save a large number of students"  
  
"Professors?" she asked s  
  
"Almost everyone of them have scarified themselves for the sake of the students" told Dumbledore her silently. She was trembling with her hands covering her face.  
  
"Where are the others" she managed to ask, breathing heavily.  
  
"The most of them were transported to a close hospital and the ones that weren't hurt or injured were send back home for the moment"  
  
"Headmaster that's enough for today, Miss Lenders needs her rest" interrupted Madame Pomfrey. After Madame Pomfrey managed to shoo the headmaster out of her medical wing she gave her a potion. "To make you sleep better" told the nurse. Valentina sighed and swallowed the tasteless potion away. Madame Pomfrey just wanted to walk away when a question popped up in her mind.  
  
"How long was I unconscious?" she asked while getting slightly drowsy.  
  
"Only for about 15 hours" smiled Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh" was Valentina's last reaction before she fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus, how is she doing?" asked McGonagall as soon as Dumbledore entered the staff room. Only 15 hours after the attack and many teachers didn't have a peaceful sleep. "She will have a hard time, but she will be fine" answered Dumbledore who nodded his hello's to the all the teachers there present.  
  
"Has she told you any details on how it happened?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No, she's not ready to tell, she still has to overcome the gigantic loss. At the moment I think she's afraid to confiding someone."  
  
Several teachers looked up with curious expression.  
  
"Please tell us" said McGonagall for all of them.  
  
"She simply didn't want to tell me and I haven't managed to use Ligellimency on her, she refused to look at me."  
  
"I still do not get it why you-know-who wanted to attack that school. Istarion may be full of muggleborn students but there still were a lot of purebloods too, surly he knew that. Or was just a show of power?" asked professor Vector.  
  
"Voldemort made sure that almost everyone of the casualties were muggle- born. But it did look like he was in a hurry. None of the victims were tortured just killed and others got hurt because of the flying debris. At the moment we arrived they apparated away. Maybe it was merely a training or a clear warning. The ministry is trying to clean the mess, it appears that the Head Mistress tried to convince the ministry to put some extra wars on the school but they said it wasn't necessary" answered Dumbledore "But right now our first priority is to owl Madame Maxime about how we are going to take care of the remaining Istarion students"  
  
"Luckily the students of Istarion have to learn different languages as well." Mentioned McGonagall.  
  
"Well they don't really have a choice, when there are students of three different countries in one school you'll have to speak multiple languages. I noted Miss Lenders hardly has any flaws in speaking English. Hmm. We probably should send the students that are good in French to Beauxbatons" said Dumbledore.  
  
"And those who are well in English to Hogwarts I presume? Do you think we can handle so much extra students in the middle of the year? Are the students good enough in English to understand our teaching methods?" asked professor Sinistra.  
  
"They need a place to say, especially in these times. As for the teaching material, I doubt they will have serious problems with it. We'll ask an translator to help them for the time being. Their teaching is hardly any different from our own. Now if you al please excuse me I have many things to take care of" the others nodded and got back to their own work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valentina woke up in a silent medical wing. She felt way better than last time, her spine was no longer painful and breathing went easily. She noticed that Madame Pomfrey had cleaned her bandages on her chest and leg, they didn't hurt that much neither. 'damn I'm bored' she thought while looking up at the ceiling once more. 'where's my stuff anyway?' After a few painful attempts she managed to sit up. 'gaaawd that hurts like hell. Sigh.ahh where would they hide it?' she was staring around when her eyes fell on a closet. She let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed for a moment. 'okaay, here we go' She clenched her jaws together. 'this is sooo gonna hurt' She slowly stood on her left leg while holding on to the bed. She hopped slowly towards the closet. Even though it was only 4 feet away she felt like she had been hopping for 4 miles. She was already panting. When she finally reached the closet she heard the door that was slammed open. "Miss Lenders!!! Why are you out of your bed?! Please return to your bed immediately!" Madame Pomfrey yelled running towards her. "No, I'd like to have my personal stuff back, like my clothing for instance" she said a bit disappointed although glad that Madame Pomfrey had come because she felt extremely tiered from all the pain.  
  
"I will collect your clothes as soon as you are lying in your bed again." She demanded from Valentina "Okay" she hopped back, this time with the help of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
She carefully lied back again and watched Madame Pomfrey collecting some of her personal items.  
  
"Ah I see our new guest seems to feel better" said a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
At the door pot was a tall pale man in completely black robes. His hair looked a bit unwashed and he had a long and crooked nose.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Snape raised an eyebrow but his face didn't show any other emotion.  
  
"And how, if I may ask, do you know my name Miss Lenders?"  
  
"Potions Today" she answered offhandedly.  
  
He rolled his eyes and strolled over to Madame Pomfrey, who didn't even bother to look up. "Could you please put the potions on the desk Severus?"  
  
"Hn" Snape turned on his heel and walked out of Valentina's view. "Here you are" said Madame Pomfrey while shoving Valentina's personal items on her lap.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome but don't go on another walk without my permission Miss Lenders, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked out of the medical wing again and Valentina checked her stuff.  
  
Her school uniform was washed and had no trace of blood on them, she still had her wand and her school bag, where she had a stuffed variety of items. She pulled out a notepad and a n ordinary pencil and started drawing random doodles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[And no, she isn't a mary sue ; ) anyway, I'm serously doubting if I move the time period from the 6th year to the maraurders erra, just let me know what you'd like and dislike and perhaps suggest a OC of your own (since there can be all kind of new students sorted into Hogwarts) rieviews are greatly appreciated (and so are beta-readers ^^; ) ] 


End file.
